masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lancer1289
Welcome to My Talk Page. If you don't find an issue that you have brought up with me in the past, then please check my archives because I have moved a lot of it to there. However I ask you to NOT edit there, just drop me a new message to bring up the discussion again. To leave me a message, please click on the "Leave message" button above, rather than just editing the whole page. That way I know what to look for. Thanks. Please do leave me a new message unless there is a conversation that is already in progress that you wish to comment on. If you have a question that has no bearing on a conversation that is under a heading, then please don't edit there. Just leave me a new message. For example, if you see a section called Help, but your question doesn't relate to what the conversation was about, then PLEASE don't edit in that section, just leave me a new message. The comments will be moved to the end and I'll create a new section for it. Possible Mission Summaries for ME3? Just wanted your opinion on this. I noticed that on an other language's ME wiki (Russian, I think), they set up a section that listed all items/credits that were found in the mission, similar to what we have already for ME2 missions. I know that the ME2 missions were pretty much copied straight from the game, with an actual mission summary in addition to the rewards, but I still think we should list how many credits and/or items you can recover from missions in ME3. Thoughts? ShermTank7272 18:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like that idea. It is needlessly cumbersome and unnecessary as everything is listed in the walkthrough. Lancer1289 19:36, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just wanted your thoughts on it. ShermTank7272 00:24, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Have you tried a Krogan Soldier Melee Build? Hi Lancer, just curious really about if you would think of using a pure melee build with a Krogan Soldier. I've been using him myself, as I thought of this 2 days ago. I initially couldnt even believe I could make a build of up to 350% extra damage, then I discovered a further 50% melee damage just thinking about the Bayonet and Pistol Melee Stunner, so from just that alone, thats 400% damage. Then combine that with Strength Enhancers, and you can have 425-500% more melee damage done correctly. I discovered that by using that, you can take out all Cerberus troops except Phantoms on Gold difficulty, in just one heavy melee, and you can kill Assault Troopers in one LIGHT melee when you have all the boosts to melee damage. On Silver and Bronze, I'm almost certain it kills all in one heavy melee, or some enemies in one light melee when all melee damage is maxed out, and its soooooo much fun! I really recommend trying it out if you havent done already. JouninOfDespair 12:27, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :As I have stated this to multiple people on several occasions, I do not like to discuss things like this on my talk page as they get out of hand quickly because everyone feels the need to voice their opinions. These things belong in the forums since I have had bad experiences like this in the past. The "You have new messages" popup is really annoying to say the least. Lancer1289 13:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok fair enough. JouninOfDespair 22:53, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Personal Images Hey Lancer. For the past 10 minutes I've been trying to word this properly so it doesn't sound like I'm being a snide jerk. So put simply, you went over your ten image limit on your personal space. In fact you've been over that limit for some time now. --BrewCrew4Life21 06:35, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Once again, you have failed to read a policy fully. If you had read the policy more carefully you would have come across this line, "if an image that is related to Mass Effect is used on a user page, but will not meet the guidelines for it being placed into an article, examples of this include personal Shepards, then it counts against that user's limit. If the image would be permitted in an article, then it does not count against that limit." :To that end, of the images on my page, from the top down: :*Citadel image: Personally uploaded for the Citadel article. Used in article. Doesn't count :*Ascension fighting: Used in two other articles. Not counted. :*Alliance Fleet with Relay: Used in 9 articles. Not Counted.' :*Council Shot: While it is not used in an article, because it could be, it does not count against the limit. :*SSV Normandy CIC Shot: Would not be permitted because of the watermarks. (1) :*SSV Normandy Captain's Quarters: Would not be permitted because of HUD elements. (2) :*Normandy SR-2 Captain's Cabin: Would not be permitted because of HUD Elements. (3) :*Port Observation Shot: Would be permitted in an article. Does not count. :*SSV Normandy in dock: Would be permitted in an article. Does not count. :*Sovereign shot: Questionable, but probably wouldn't be opposed if put into an article. :*Thannix Cannot Shot: Would be permitted. Currently used on talk page. Not counted. :*Apartment shot: Used in article. Not counted. :*Geth Ships. Questionable, but probably would be permitted. Currently used in talk page. Not counted. :*Mass Relay shot: Would not be permitted due to low resolution. (4) :*Pinnacle Station CIC: Used in article. Not counted. :*Normandy docking shot: Could be used in article. Not counted. :*Normandy SR-2 Cockpit: Would not be permitted due to cropping issues. (5) :*Ascension flyby shot: Used in two separate articles. Not counted. :So as you can see, I have no violated any policy. Even if I take the two questionable ones in, I only have seven towards the limit. :This is twice now that you have not read a policy fully, and I encourage you to do so before this happens again. Lancer1289 06:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Don't start insinuating that I haven't read the policy. I read it fully on two occasions. And where do you get off keeping tabs on how many times somebody made a mistake. It is downright rude that you say that to someone and rather creepy. My sincerest apologies for making a mistake. From now on I'll keep a tab on how many times you screw up and bring it up every time you make a mistake. Maybe then you'll understand how disrespectful it feels to have someone do that to you. --BrewCrew4Life21 07:00, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :Except that if you had read the policy, then you would have found that line. So you either glossed over it, or overlooked it. You have twice not read policies, or not read them clearly enough. The first one was even more pronounced by the fact it was after a note tag. If you think keeping track of mistakes is disrespectful, I have more often than not found it a telling sign. To that end, I find it extremely disrespectful that you call me out on two separate policies, when you had no right to do so because you did not read them carefully enough, and I was fully in compliance with both policies as they are written, interpreted, practiced, and enforced. Lancer1289 07:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Spotted This is ridiculous. Kunimitz, a new user here, has created 4 pages already, all of which should be considered vandalism. *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Indoctrination_theory *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Casey_Hudson *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Starbrat *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Bieber --The Milkman | I always . 07:41, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :I believe he's added a few more since then, as well as a number of images that definitely need deletion. He also seems to be reverting attempts to flag them.--Zxjkl 07:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) He also keeps reverting the talk pages Alertfiend 08:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he is trying to delete the messages on your page, as well as SpartHawg's. --The Milkman | I always . 08:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) It, uh, seems to have stopped for the moment. Kudos to everyone involved in cleaning house. Mr. Mittens 08:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :He caused my Internet to crash... Bluegear93 08:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Alas, I spoke to soon. Mr. Mittens 09:00, June 18, 2012 (UTC) We need you now!!!!!!!!!!! I don’t know if this will appear in your emails, but if it does WE NEED YOU AT THE MASSS EFFECT WIKIA NOW!!!!!!!!!! Vandals are running amok and posting… well let me put this delicately, rude images and pages. Delete this message if you want to. EDIT 9:56 : JakePT has dealt with the problem now. JediSpectre117 09:08, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Too right Bluegear93 09:09, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: email de-authentication issue Hi. I am a member of Wikia's technical team working on the email de-authentications issue, you have reported. Regarding the problem: can you tell whether the de-authentications have been preceded by some non-typical actions of yours, such as changing preferences, changing user rights (any actions than editing content- and talk- pages)? Thank you for reporting the problem and your patience. I hope we'll figure it out soon. Michał Roszka (Mix) 11:14, June 18, 2012 (UTC)